


Through the Eyes of a Child

by GrumpyJenn



Series: From Behind the Sofa [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story isn't.</p><p>Not a story, that is - it's more of a framing device for a series I've started.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Eyes of a Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowyAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyAshes/gifts), [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts), [thesesongsaretrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesesongsaretrue/gifts).



“He has that thing, like Harry Potter does, right mom?” asked the little girl.

“Who has what thing, baby?”

“The Doctor. The one I didn’t know before. That thing where you saw so many bad things that you’re angry and sad at everyone...”

“Oh. Yes, I think the Ninth Doctor does have PTSD - or that’s what we’d call it in a human. Why?”

“Because he doesn’t seem as nice as Ten and Eleven; they’re the ones we met on  Sarah Jane . He’s even mad at Rose. A lot. But it’s not a alien thing, ‘cause Harry has it too.”

She’s nine, my daughter, and she sits here next to me on the couch every weeknight, watching Doctor Who and letting me see it through her eyes. 

She’s old enough to understand that Jack Harkness is trying to get a date with just about everyone he sees, but young enough to think that’s “icky”. 

Every time she gets frightened when we watch she chants under her breath -  not a zombie, alien technology \- and clutches at my elbow, a habit she broke under most circumstances years ago.

This series is one of stories that come to me as I see these episodes anew, through the eyes of a child.


End file.
